Memories
by Thiago Alacantra
Summary: A number of different stories about Mordecai and Rigby.


Chapter One: The Chessboard

"Rigby, Rigby? Where are you?" I called out, hoping to receive an answer. I went up the stairs and entered our room. No sign of him. I checked underneath the pile of clothes and books on his bed (trampoline) but there was nothing. After searching the whole house, I gave up and went for a walk in the park.

When I came back from my walk, Rigby was watching some kind of movie on the TV. "Where have you been? I`ve been searching for you all day." I nearly shout at him. "Sorry, I went to get a movie." I sigh and sit down next to him. Suddenly, Rigby smiled and said, "Oh, hey Mordecai, look what I found. Just wait a minute. OK?" He ran up the stairs and I heard the sound of a door opening.

He came back a couple of seconds later. He was holding a chessboard in his hands. It was made out of marble and shined when light touched it. "Were did you find it?" I asked. He grinned and said, "Out of the trash." I stared at him. "That`s disgusting. And why did you bring it anyway? You don`t like chess and you can`t play either." I told him. He just shrugged and said, "We can sell it or something." I shook my head and said, "No. Who would buy that stupid piece of crap?" He shrugged and continued watching the movie. Having nothing better to do, I watched the movie with him. It was one of our favorites called Heat and I knew the story by heart.

I wake up, my head facing the alarm. 6:15 in the morning. Another day of work. I go to wake up Rigby, only to find that he`s not there. I go downstairs and find Rigby in the kitchen with his chessboard. "What are you doing?" I yawn. He smiles at me and said, "Oh, hey Mordecai, Skips gave me some chess pieces. Now I`m trying hard to figure out where to put them on the board. It`s so complicated." I shake my head and start placing them on the chessboard. Just as the last knight touches the surface of the chessboard, a green portal opens behind me and Rigby. Before we have a chance to react, we`re sucked in it. The last thing I see before going through, is the knight, frozen in mid air.

We land hard on our backs. The floor seems to be made out of glass, as there appears to be a crack right where we`re standing. Beneath us the floor is black. But there are patches of white around us as well as black, and then it hits me. We`re on the chessboard. I look around for Rigby. He`s lying behind, looking around in bewilderment. He looks up at me and whispers, "Where are we?" I stare at him for a while and then whisper, "I think we`re on the chessboard." I point to squares around us and he nods in agreement. He`s about to ask me a question but a loud voice interrupts him, "Who`s there!?" We don`t reply. A king appears in front of us. Behind him are eight pawns, a queen, two brooks, two bishops and two fierce-looking knights on stallions. After a few seconds, we hear a noise. It seems to be coming from everywhere, yet nowhere. Walls made from red bricks seem to be coming up from the sides, sealing us in. They`re covered in moss, so trying to escape won`t be possible at all. The king shouts a command and all of them split in half.

Me and Rigby nearly vomit, especially when we see them grow the half they lost back. Now instead of sixteen pieces there are thirty-two. The kings yell a command and the next second they`re running towards us with swords, maces, spears and axes, trying to kill us. I grab Rigby`s hand and run to the nearest wall. Once there, I try climbing, only to slip after just three steps. Rigby pulls out a rock of the wall and hands it to me. I throw it, knocking down the nearest pawn. I grab his sword and use it to block a shot by a brook. I yank the brook`s axe out of his hand and give it to Rigby, who strikes it down on his back. Several more are trying to hurt us. An idea forms in my mind.

"Rigby, we need to kill their kings, just like in chess, in order to defeat them. OK?" He nods and attacks a nearby knight. I focus my attention on two queens and try to hurt them both, but the best I manage is knocking of their spears. I grab the rock that I used earlier and knock them both unconscious.

"Get us back home right now!" Rigby yells at the kings. We had knocked down everyone else with the exception of these two idiots. I nod my head and wait for their response. One of the kings smiles and says, "You can only go back home if you jump of this platform. But it`s almost impossible. We`ll kill you, and even if we don`t, the moss won`t let you escape." He says pointing at the moss. Having had enough of these two assholes, I grab my sword and slice one`s head off. Drops of blood come pouring out. Whenever they hit the floor, they caused small holes. Even my small finger couldn`t fit through them.

I nod to Rigby, who cuts the other`s hand off. I hold the knight in place, so he wouldn`t escape. The blood cast a hole big enough for us to fit through it. I toss the king away and follow Rigby, jumping through the hole. Falling is better than I thought, after a few seconds we go through a dark pink portal and land heavily on our couch, back home. Rigby looks at me and says, "What are we gonna do with it?" I smirk and say, "Let`s give it to Muscle Man." He smiles and nods. "Let`s go to his trailer and throw the board and the pieces through his window. OK man?" He nods and says, "Yeah, let`s do it." And so we go to find Muscle Man, all the time smiling. What happened in the board was long forgotten.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think, and if I should continue. If the majority thinks I should then I will, but if not, well… Anyway thanks for everything guys, please read and review. Thanks._

_PEACE OUT_

_THIAGO ALACANTRA_


End file.
